Party list (Batman: Arkham Asylum)
Names on the Party List *Selina Kyle (Catwoman) - Frowning Face #717 :( *Harvey Dent (Two-Face) - Frowning Face #514 :( *Jervis Tetch (Mad Hatter) - Frowning Face #413 :( *Basil Karlo (Clayface) - Smiling Face #792 :) *Waylon Jones (Killer Croc) - Smiling Face #211 :) *Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin) - Frowning Face #349 :( *Arnold Wesker (Ventriloquist) - Frowning Face #883 :( *Luke Oliver (Contest Winner/One-Armed Inmate) - Smiling Face #663 :) Passage After Harley Quinn's thug boss battle, while Batman was going up to apprehend Harley, she rushes him. "Die, you big ugly Bat!" She somersaults and the last of which converts into a high jump kick which Batman counters, throwing her into a railing. Noticing the paper sticking out of Harley's cleavage, Batman reaches down and takes it, copping a feel of her left breast in the process. "That's MY party list!" Harley protests, before being silenced by the Caped Crusader. After reading the paper, Batman asks what the smiles drawn after the names mean. Harley refuses to cooperate, exclaiming, "You're the detective. You tell me!" He puts the list away but Harley tries to punch Batman but he counters again. He scans her hand and puts her into a temporary cell. On the party's list, she made pictures about her and the Joker falling in love and about Batman's grave site. It's unknown what the various faces stand for. However, it should be noted, however, that the only names with smiles next to them are prisoners who were still at Arkham at the time of Joker's takeover, as they all make an appearance somewhere within the island, while the rest are unaccounted for.. In Batman: Arkham City, Clayface is revealed to be working with Joker, serving as his stand-in while he is sick. This would lead one to believe that the smiling faces represent those who signed on to work with Joker, hinting that Killer Croc is or may have been working with Joker behind the scenes. However, given that all of the frowning faces are next to characters who did not appear in the first game, this does not necessarily mean that Croc was working with The Joker, simply that he was in Arkham, and therefore able to attend. This is supported by the fact that all the names have faces next to them, even the crossed-out ones (which have frowns) indicating that one In addition, one of the crossed out names, Arnold Wesker, aka, the Ventriloquist, was implied to have been in enough a working relationship with The Joker that he loaned him Scarface during the takeover. Also of note are the crossed-off names on the list, namely: Catwoman, Two-Face, Mad Hatter, Penguin and the Ventriloquist. While the first four are present in Arkham City, the Ventriloquist is not. Also of note, none of these characters were willing to actively aid the Joker, due to his unpredictable and psychotic nature, but they all took advantage of his plans for their own means, during the events of Arkham City, 18 months later. Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum